The present invention is directed to devices for placing a registry-stable packing on a cylinder. At least one register block is placed in a groove in the cylinder. The block is held in position by an externally accessible clamp.
A lateral registry system for printing formes in an axis- parallel gap of a forme cylinder in a rotary printing press is known from DE 42 41 588 C2. Cutouts at the beveled or angled ends of the printing forme act together with register pins that are arranged in the cylinder gap. The register pins are rigidly connected with insertion strips, which strips can be individually axially displaced, and which are arranged axis-parallel and above each other in the cylinder gap or groove, in respect to each other and in relation to the cylinder. The displacement of the insertion strips is performed for the purpose of accomplishing lateral adjustment of the printing forme by use of threaded bolts that are arranged at the end face of the cylinder, and whose thread length defines the displacement distance.
In a similar way DE 197 57 895 C2 shows a register setting arrangement, but in which the insertion strips are arranged next to each other in the cylinder gap. An increase of the setting range takes place by the provision of intermediate positions between the strip and the supports of the screw arranged on the front face.
EP 0 490 179 A1 discloses a register element which is releasably arranged on an insertion strip and which is displaceable in relation to the insertion strip fixed on the cylinder by use of eccentric bolts. The register adjustment is kept within the range of the eccentricity of the bolts. For fixation of the register element in place against unintentional displacement, the register element, which is provided with elongated holes, is maintained frictionally connected to the bottom of the insertion strip by the use of screws. Releasing and clamping, as well as adjustment of the register element, is performed from the direction of the cylinder shell through the groove opening. Releasing and clamping of a register element takes place in a similar way in EP 0 535 502 B1, radially by the use of screws, which are embedded in the insertion strips that are matched to the curvature of the cylinder shell.
DE 196 00 071 C1 discloses a device for placing a registry-stable packing on the shell surface of a cylinder. Clamping of register blocks takes place, extending from the shell surface, by the friction between the end of the register block itself, which is embodied as a conical seat, and a recess in a base body that is fixed in place on the cylinder body. The register blocks can be inserted discontinuously in the axial direction into various recesses, or base bodies in the cylinder.
A device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,248, in which substantially ring-shaped register elements are seated, in a freely rotatable manner, on an actuating shaft of a clamping device. Each can be frictionally fixed in place in a groove of the actuating shaft by a spreading device which can be operated from the groove.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing devices for accomplishing the registry-stable placement of a packing on a cylinder.
In accordance with the present invention, the object is attained by the use of at least one register block that is placed in a cylinder to which the packing will be secured. The position of the register block longitudinally in the cylinder can be changed. A clamping device is used to fix the register block in a desired longitudinal position in the cylinder barrel. The clamping device can be actuated from outside of a printing area of the barrel of the cylinder to change the position of the register block. The longitudinal position of the register block can be changed by an amount that is equal to at least one half of the width of the packing secured to the cylinder.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention reside, in particular, in that a variable arrangement and number of register elements can be arranged in a groove over almost the entire width of a cylinder barrel, or variably within the groove over the width of the printed material web or of the printing forme, regardless of whether there is a printing press with two, four or even more printing plates, or printing sides, arranged next to each other in the longitudinal direction of the cylinder.
The axial regulating distance for the register blocks is independent of an axial regulating distance of a regulating spindle or of a clamping device which can be operated from the front or end face of the cylinder, and is not fixedly connected with the cylinder.
The continuous regulating distance, which can be used over almost the entire length of the barrel of the cylinder, or over the width of the printing forme, makes possible, in addition to an adjustment within a narrow regulating range, a rapid reconfiguration of the register elements to other web widths of the paper or to other printing formats, for example, by simple displacement, without new elements needing to be inserted. The relative, axis-parallel, and independent displacement of two or more of the register elements, in respect to each other, is also of particular advantage. Particularly advantageous is the simple press- or customer-specific positioning and configuration of the register elements of the present invention in situ, without having to take narrow basic regulating ranges into consideration in the course of the manufacture, or assembly, of the grooves, even in the situation of different series or models.
For special embodiments, the shaping and dimensions of the device for placing a register-stable packing on a cylinder in accordance with the present invention can be matched, in a simple manner, to cylinder groove geometries or to register devices of existing printing presses, so that retrofitting or refitting are possible. Also, in connection with previously assembled presses, the exchange of register elements of various dimensions, their removal, or the additional equipping with them is possible.
It is particularly advantageous, in connection with cylinders having narrow, axially extending grooves for receiving printing formes, that clamping, or releasing of the register elements takes place from outside of the printing area of the barrel, for example, from the direction of the front or end face of the cylinder. The opening of the groove in the circumferential direction of the forme receiving cylinder can be kept as narrow as required for inserting printing formes, for example, without having to take into consideration the provision of access to fastening or adjusting devices, which previously have had to be accessible through the groove. The gap width is independent of tools or other devices needed for actuating the clamping device. The disruption of the shell surface of the cylinder, and therefore a limitation or a reduction of the printing area of the cylinder, for example by the need for embedded screws that are spaced apart from the groove in prior devices, is avoided by the device for placing a register-stable packing on a cylinder in accordance with the present invention.